bath time restyled
by mayly5000
Summary: this is a small story of naruto an sasuke taking a bath together. my last version from this story wasn't that good so i restyled it. and now it's good to go. have fun! NaruSasu


Bath time!

Te sound of the bath tap closing was heard before people started yelling.

"bath is ready!" Sasuke yelled towards his boyfriend who was somewhere in the big building.

"alright, I'm coming" was the yelled comeback from his boyfriend Naruto.

10 minutes later.

"Naruto! Hurry the fuck up!" he yelled, already getting angry while feeling the temperature from the water. He growled when it was starting to cool down and opened the tap to reheat it.

"then go in already" Was his replay. He growled again.

"fine!" After cursing a few times he got in. The bathtub was equal to the floor which came in handy since the blonde idiot wouldn't be able to fall out, and you could do some work too without worrying about you're papers or laptop falling in, besides it has enough space for four people.

Again 10 minutes later.

Slowly and soundless the bathroom door opened and a blonde man sneaked in. The man slowly placed a glass full with ice cubes and two other items on the floor next to it. He slowly lowered himself into the tub and warped his arms around the other man who yelped in surprise making the blond grin.

"what the hell took you so long?" he asked. He was pissed now, but hey can you blame him?

"I needed to get something" the blonde apologized.

"and that couldn't wait?" the raven tried to turn around and hit the blonde but the hands around his waist prevented him from doing so.

"nope sorry" the blonde said as he started to slide his arms towards the ravens nipples, massaging them slowly. His mouth lowered to suck at a sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck. The raven who forgot that he was supposed to be mad at his lover was now moaning at the touches and was far too distracted to know the blonde was planning something. Naruto released the raven's nipples and was now caressing his arms, slowly going down towards his wrists, he then pulled both the raven hands behind his back, only to hold them together in one of his own for a moment while his free hand grabbed one of the items on the side of the tub, then lowered it back towards the other, followed by the sound of two little clicks, which snapped the raven out of his thoughts, but when he wanted to ask what the hell blonde idiot was doing he noticed that he couldn't exactly move his arms any further then where they were now. And since that was behind his back he knew that he wouldn't be able to do much. At that moment Sasuke knew exactly what the blonde did and tried to free himself, and with tried I meant with no success.

"Naruto! Take the god dam handcuffs off!" he yelled.

"no, I like to see you so vulnerable" he chuckled making the raven blush, then he began to nibble on his earlobe instead of his neck and earned another set of moans. His left hand went back to play with one of his nipples and quickly grabbed the second item with his right then went south placing the cockring around the ravens erection.

"N-Naruto. n-no. t-take it off" he moaned and wiggling a bit.

"no I like this" the blonde smirked when he started stoking him.

"t-this isn't fair Na-Naruto" the raven moaned harder. After a few more minutes of slow torture the blonde lifted the boy up and placed his stomach over the edge of the tub with his waist and erection above the water, but kept his legs in the water. Sasuke flinched when his stomach and chest hit the cold bathroom floor.

"what the heck are you planning Naruto!" Sasuke yelled trying to move himself back into the water, which proved quite difficult with his hands cuffed to his back so instead he settled with turning his head towards the blonde and glaring hard.

The blonde's face held a smirk that would make even Sasuke jealous, which it did. "well let's take a look at my price shall we?" he asked to no one in particular while lifting his hands towards Sasuke's ass.

"n-no Naruto p-please don't" the raven pleaded. The ravens glare softened because of the large blush that was covering his face so he decided he could better close his eyes for when the blonde grabbed his ass.

"noo please" he pleaded again when he could feel those soft tan hands grab him.

"what's wrong Sasuke? Don't you like it?" Naruto smirking even harder and he spread his lovers asscheeks. Sasuke blushed even harder and started to struggle under the blondes touches . "come on Sasuke I know you like it so stop struggling" he said and spread his ass even wider.

"ahh…j-just hurry up" he stopped struggling but was blushing so hard it reached his ears.

"shouldn't you say please?" he teasingly rubbed his thumb over his lovers entrance. Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto wanted and he also knew he could better comply. The blonde always got what he wanted, no matter how long he had to tease.

"p-please Naruto make me feel good" he begged pushing back against the blondes hands.

"good boy now let the fun begin" he said as he grabbed the glass that still stood at the side of the tub. Picking an ice cube from the glass he started to move it over the ravens back while his other hand spread Sasuke's ass wider and his tongue started swirling circles around his entrance.

All the raven could do was moan, arch his back and call Naruto's name.

"do you like it Sasuke?" he teased.

"y-yes" Sasuke moaned ten screamed when the blonde pierced his tongue inside the raven's entrance.

After using another ice cube he pulled away from the entrance and grabbed a new ice cube holding it against it, circling it around the boy's entrance.

"aahh… Naruto… mmm" the raven was pushing back against the fingers that were holding the ice cube. The blonde smirked evilly before pushing the ice cube roughly inside the boy.

"aahh…N-Naruto… you asshole!" Naruto just laughed and grabbed another one only to do the same only a little gentler this time.

"n-noooo…" the raven was panting by now and he was shaking from both the want and the strange but cold sensation the ice cubes gave him. His eyes were glazing over with lust and want. Naruto could feel his own erection twitching from the site and quickly grabbed another ice cube, placing it once again against Sasuke's entrance.

As soon as the ice cube touched his entrance the raven pushed back against it, moaning hard when it was pushed inside of him.

"Naaahhha… p-please Naru m-more!" the blonde complied by pushing 2 more into him. He soon after roughly pushed one finger in, shuddering from the cold contact.

"ah… gowd damit Naruto! give me a mother fucking warning will ya! You asshole!" he yelled at the blonde who just smirked and pushed another finger in making the raven scream yet again. He quickly started to stretch his lover until he the raves was ready to put the third finger in. He could hear the raven gasp and moan at his touches, it was making his erection painfully hard, but he still waited until Sasuke said it.

" hmmm…N-Naruto…I-I can't t-take it anymore… p-please p-put it in!" he half moaned half yelled at the blonde. The blonde quickly pulled his fingers out and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, turned him around and pulled him forward. Naruto himself sat down with his back against the tub and placed Sasuke over and onto his lap kissing him.

"if you want it then take it" he said letting go of his lovers lips and smirked as the raven's blush got even worse. After some searching and trying Sasuke finally started to slowly pull down onto the blonde's cock making them both moan. When the blonde was fully inside him, the raven had to take a small break so he could adjust to his lovers big size. After the small break he quickly pulled himself up and back down. It didn't take long before the blonde started to trust back harshly into the raven. Soon both were moaning and breathing hard.

"so good Naruto!" the rave partially screamed into Naruto's ears.

Feeling himself loosing it he started aiming for the ravens sweat spot. When he found it he continually rammed into it making the raven arch and scream out in pleasure.

"p-please…Na-Naruto… take it off… I can't take it anymore" he pushed back harder against the blonde's trusts, he was shaking his head wildly now. Taking pity on his lover Naruto took the ring off and not a second later the raven came hard into the water screaming the blondes name. feeling those hot and tight walls from the raven tighten even more around him was more than enough to make Naruto came too, screaming the ravens name. exhausted the blonde leaned against the edge off the tub with the raven leaning against his chest, his head on the blondes shoulder. Both panting heavy trying to catch their breath.

"could… you…un-tie.. me… please" the raven panted. The blonde who just remembering they were still on moved to take them off.

"yeah…sorry" when the blonde released him, the raven warped his arms around the blonde. After a moment Naruto pulled out the bathplug, lifted the raven up in his arms to rinsed them both in the shower, dried them both off, walked to the bedroom and settled themselves down onto it. They both fell asleep in each other's arms soon after.


End file.
